


Stay With Me

by oldmanrogers



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 09:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6188485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmanrogers/pseuds/oldmanrogers





	Stay With Me

"Bucky?" Steve walked out of his apartment and into the hallway. Bucky was sat against the wall, head in hands, shaking. "Buck?" Steve crouched onto one knee and put a hand on Bucky. "Hey, look at me" Bucky looked up at Steve, tears falling down his cheeks. Steve sighed sadly and pulled Bucky into a hug. Bucky cried into Steve's chest. Steve stroked Bucky's back. "Come on, let's get you inside" Steve picked Bucky up in his arms and carried him to the sofa and placed him down carefully on the sofa.

"Stay with me Stevie" Steve smiled a little and lied on top of Bucky. Bucky wrapped his arms round Steve and snuggled. "M'sorry I’m a mess". Steve stroked the hair from Bucky's face out the way and kissed his forehead.

"You aren't a mess". Bucky smiled a little. "Although, your hair is a mess" Bucky rolled his eyes and chuckled a little. Steve sighed. “I’ve missed you Buck. Every day I searched for you, wondering if you’ll ever come back. If id ever get to say, I love you”. Bucky listened carefully, silently.

“I love you too Stevie” Bucky barely whispered. “I wanted to tell you when we were kids but it wasn’t allowed”. Steve smiled and teared up.

“I didn’t think you were into me back then. You were always chasing after the girls”. Bucky wiped at Steve’s eyes.

“I was always into you punk”. Bucky kissed Steve. “I only wanted you Stevie, not them”. Steve smiled a little. Bucky mumbled “I was only faking it, I was strictly into dick, well more your dick”. Bucky grinned a little and Steve rolled his eyes.

“Why are we even getting married”. Bucky thought about it.

“Maybe cos you love my Russian ass”. Steve nodded and kissed Bucky.

“It’s a great ass” Steve murmured in Bucky’s ear. Bucky flipped them over so Steve was underneath. *Steve grinned up at Bucky. “Hi”. Bucky smirked and moved his hand down to Steve’s dick and started jacking him off. Steve gasped and moaned. “B-Buck”. Bucky shushed Steve and continued until he made Steve come. Bucky flopped himself down onto Steve’s body and snuggled.

“I don’t want anything but you”. Steve smiled and stroked Bucky’s back.

“Me too”. Steve and Bucky spent the rest of the day cuddled up on the sofa.

 

 -----------------Several weeks later-------------------------

 

Steve walked into the S.H.I.E.L.D meeting room and sat at the table. In front of him was a mission. He picked it up and read it.

"I can't do this". One of the S.H.I.E.L.D agents explained to Steve what Bucky had done. Steve re-read the mission sheet and sighed. He looked at his engagement ring and then to the agents.

"How much do you love him". Steve thought for a few minutes.

"He thinks I love him, I only fake it so he doesn't feel alone". Steve stood and walked out the room and to their apartment. He flopped down onto the sofa next to Bucky.

"Tough day?"

"You could say that". Steve turned to Bucky. "Buck". Bucky looked at Steve, worriedly. "M'not gonna do anything bad to you, okay?" Bucky nodded and cuddled up to Steve. Steve wrapped an arm round Bucky and smiled. Bucky was so innocent and didn't know what was gonna happen.

"Stevie, can we go on a date tonight?" Steve smiled.

"Sure, whatever you want". Bucky got up and rushed upstairs to change. He came down a while later, in a tight-fitting suit. Steve whistled and bit his lip. Bucky grinned and walked over to Steve.

"May I?" Steve nodded and allowed Bucky to dress him. Together they headed to the restaurant and took their seats. They both ordered their food and stared at each other in awe. When their food arrived they sat there feeding each other. "You're the best Stevie". Steve smiled. "I mean it, back before I-I fell you were kind and when I came back you were even more kind". Steve teared up a little. "Just never change".

"I won't, not for the world". Bucky moved out his seat and kissed Steve. "We should go home and 'snuggle'" Steve smiled.

"Sounds like a good idea". They paid for their food and left. They arrived home and snuggled on the bed.

"We get married tomorrow Stevie, I can't wait, I've been planning this for years" Steve smiled. "Our first dance, our first kiss as a married couple, no hate". Bucky rolled on top of Steve. "Finally taxing you" Bucky leaned down and kissed Steve. "I'm so lucky to have you"

"I'm even more lucky". Steve smiled up at Bucky. "Plus, I have my faults". Bucky shook his head.

"Nope. You are perfect Stevie". Bucky kissed Steve. "My perfect soon to be husband". 

 

 -----------------Wedding Day-------------------------

 

Bucky stood at the alter waiting for the music to start. He was so happy, there were no words to describe it. Steve looked at the mission sheet. He started getting more feelings for Bucky, but it wasnt enough. He slid the knife up his shirt sleeve and headed out. He walked down the alter and to Bucky and smiled. All their friends and whatever family was left sat, watching them. The priest cleared his throat.

"Steve, do you take Bucky to be your husband. Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?" 

"I do" Steve smiled at Bucky, Bucky was tearing up.

"Bucky, do you take Steve to be your husband? Do you promise to be true to him in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health, to love him and honor him all the days of your life?"

"I-" Steve slides the knife out and implants it into Bucky's chest. Bucky falls onto Steve, eyes widening in shock. "S-Stevie?" Bucky started choking on blood. Steve took a step back and let Bucky fall to the floor. He turned to the faces of the friends and family. Everyone was in shock. He looked down at Bucky's limp body. 

"It's the end of the line pal".


End file.
